Garderobe's Newcomer
by konoe-yuki-nao-zhang
Summary: a new student is moving to Garderobe University! What kind of mess she'll be meeting there? pairings : naoxOC, shiznat, chieaoi, maikoto, etc. WARNINGS : YURI or shoujo-ai or any other way you call it! rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1 : The name is Yuki Silverberg!

**Me : Hiyaa~! My very first fanfiction!**

**Nao : what is it about?**

**Me : YOU and MY OC! *laughs maniacally***

**Nao : WHAT?**

**Yuki : WHAT? uh.. i mean, why not? *grins***

**Me : HAHAHA! because I love to pair you with her! Shizuru and Natsuki, the disclaimer please!**

**ShizNat : Koyuki doesn't own anything except the fanfiction!**

**Me : now, now... be gentle will you all?? HAHAHA! and here we go with the story!**

* * *

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 1**

--------------------------------------------------

It's a peaceful bright Monday morning. The sun shone brightly, the birds are chirping happily and not to forget, the people who start their activities.

Still a peaceful environment until I looked at my wrist-watch that shows the time 07.55 AM

"OH I'M SOOO DEAD! I'M LATE ON SCHOOL'S FIRST DAY!" I screamed in panicky, damn that stupid alarm clock to hell! It always failed wake me up on time.

Oh yes, let me introduce myself. My name is Yuki, Yuki Silverberg.

I'm just moved from my homeland to Windbloom, and I'm going to continue my study at Garderobe University.

I'm just an ordinary girl, average height, boyish style and attitude, short hair and no feminine side from me you could see. I mean I'm kind of flat-chested. There, happy? **(a/n : see my profile if you curious! XD)**

I won't even blame you if you mistaken me as a boy.

Now, where were we? Oh yeah. I run like there's no tomorrow, crazily dragging my feet to the school's direction.

Until I, with oh-so-casually-way tripped on my own stupid foot.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly. Loud enough to people in radius 10 meters could hear.

I already expect my face planted on the road until I felt no pain but a soft texture instead. Soft, fluffy, warm and bouncy. Wait, did I just say bouncy? And I heard a girl's yelp.

Oh my freaking God.

I planted my face on a stranger's breast.

A very interesting moment when people stared at me weirdly just like when a drunk pervert going to rape a girl in the early morning.

"What the—" is the only words I managed to heard until I really fell on top of someone I barely know. Yes, I fell into a stranger's breast in the very early in morning.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, UGLY?!" she yelled on my ear. I swear if she yells even louder, I won't be too shocked to expect blood come out from my ears.

"So-sorry! I didn't mean to—"

My words stopped flowing from my lips, I got my attention caught to a pair of lime eyes and bloody-red hair. A quite interesting color contrast I should say.

_'She's hot…'_

What?! Now, now. Is that all I can managed to think of?

"Now what's with that looks on your so called face?" she frowned and snapped me back to reality. In instant I could feel she's going to slap me for using her breast as a face pillow.

"Ah—um... So-sorry about that" I stuttered and stand up. Wait, what? Did I really stutter? Since when I'm stuttered in front of a stranger? And in addition, blushing? Okay, I fell on her breast. That's already explains why I blushed.

"Oh son of a bitch, now I'm really late— wait, that pin… are you a Garderobe's student?" the red head beauty asked me with an interested face.

"Huh?" I answered with a dumb-founded looks on my face.

She sighed. "This one, moron. See?" I can't even protest when she pointed her index finger on my shirt, near the crook where the pin which the entire Garderobe University student should be wearing placed not so neatly.

"o-oh yeah, right."

"New student, huh?" she mumbling and give me a look.

"Uh… is there—"

"Nah, don't mind me. Got to go now, I already late than I should. You're lucky that I won't kill you now."

Oh right, now she reminds me that I also late to the campus. When I realized that I haven't even properly apologized, she's already gone.

"Oh, damn it! I'm fucking late!" I cursed while running again to the campus.

---o0o---

Later at the teacher's Room

"Well, I think I should forgive you for now. But I won't be happy to expect you do the same thing like this, okay?" the teacher huffed, I can tell he's upset because of me comes late on my very first day.

"Yes, Sakomizu-sensei, I'm really sorry." I wonder how many times I repeated those words, maybe it's already the fiftieth.

"Okay, now I will accompany you to the headmaster's office and then I shall introduce you to your new class." He smiled. Oh God, I'm sick of that smile, please let me just puke on his face.

"Silverberg-san? You're coming?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry!" I beamed him with a dazzling happy smile. _'Sucker'_ I cursed him silently.

Then we proceed to the headmaster's office to fill my paperwork regarding my transfer into Garderobe

---o0o---

Later after resigning at the Headmaster's room

I groaned massaged my stiff right shoulder. _'Man, the Headmaster is a cute girl, but the paperwork is a hell! From all the paperwork I've done, that's the worst! There's so much things I need to fill! Not to mention the allergies, favorite color, etc etc... That's not even important!' _I scream on my mind irritatingly.

"Okay, Silverberg-san. I hope you're ready for the class." The teacher snapped me to the reality and beamed me another sickening smile.

"Uh… yes sir…" I groaned and replied halfheartedly.

_'Now, you're going to face the main course. Get a grip on yourself Silverberg!'_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Here we go, now come into the class and be a good girl!" he laughed. I frowned, and give him a what-the-hell face.

He knocked the door three times and speaks.

"Excuse me Ishigami-sensei, I got a new transferred student here."

The door opened and I saw a fox-eye staring at me. I just blinked.

"Why yes of course Sakomizu-sensei. Please let her in" the fox says and signing me to go inside.

I took a deep breath and I took a step inside the class.

"Attention class! We have a new student here! Now let her introduce herself will you?!" he yelled to the class. Great, I can't feel my ears! More yells and shouts and I'll be deaf.

"Uh… The name is Yuki, Yuki Silverberg. My hobby is doing sport like basketball and uh… Nice to meet you all!" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

I scanned the entire class, I easily caught a certain familiar red-head. A wave of shock suddenly washed over me. She also looked at me with a surprised face.

'Wait, is that… the girl from before?' I mentally-noted myself. I could read her face that says 'what the fuck? Isn't that the pervert breast-maniac from before?!'

Oh shit, now world's just going to be a lot of greater mess.

-----------------------------------------------------

**OMAKE**

**Me : YAAAAAY!! How's that??! *winks***

**Nao : *reads* WFT?! YOU! PERVERT!! *hits me with shoes***

**Me : GAAH! I'm so sorry! i just caught up with the flow! *cough bloods and cries at the corner***

**Yuki : Uh.. I'm sorry Nao-chan.. But, forgive her, please? *puppy eyes***

**Nao : Ugh! You little bitch... *cursed at me silently***

**Natsuki : Hey! there's no me and Shizuru!**

**Shizuru : Right, Yuki-san is horrible... I want mine and my Natsuki's screen-time and this is what we got? *fake tears***

**Natsuki : Shizuru! Hey, now you make her cry!**

**Me : *face-palms***

**Natsuki : You better fix it!**

**Me : Don't worry! I'll add the other couple on the next chappie!**

**Natsuki : You better be... *death glare***

**Me : we-well... please R&R! *sweat-dropped***


	2. Chapter 2 : The name is Juliet Nao Zhang

**Me : YAAAY! SECOND CHAPPIE~~ *cried happily***

**Nao : …**

**Yuki : …**

**Me : SAY SOMETHING!!!**

**Yuki : uh… hm… Congrats?**

**Me : HAHAHAHA!! (loud smack on the back of my head) OUCH!!**

**Natsuki : The second eh? Let's see what you've got here… *swinging harisen***

**Me : *shivers* uh… uh…**

**Shizuru : *giggles* ara, ara… My Natsuki can't wait to see our screen time together I assume?**

**Natsuki : Shi—Shizuru! (o///O')**

**Shizuru : I wonder what my Natsuki really wanted to do to me to be so impatient… fufu…**

**Me & Yuki : *nosebleed***

**Natsuki : N—No! I—I mean… *blushed furiously***

**Nao : You should see how hilarious your face is right now, mutt! *laughing hysterically***

**Me : *wipes blood* o—okay.. let's just get going to the story… someone, please do the disclaimer… *faints***

**Yuki : *catches me* whoops! Eheheh… Koyuki-san... DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND THE STORY~ GAAAH!! YOU'RE FUCKING HEAVY!! ("* 3*)~~3**

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"Uh… The name is Yuki, Yuki Silverberg. My hobby is doing sport like basketball and uh… Nice to meet you all!" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

I scanned the entire class, I easily caught a certain familiar red-head. A wave of shock suddenly washed over me. She also looked at me with a surprised face.

'Wait, is that… the girl from before?' I mentally-noted myself. I could read her face that says 'what the fuck? Isn't that the pervert breast-maniac from before?!'

Oh shit, now world's just going to be a lot of greater mess.

-------------------------------

"Is there anyone want to ask something to Silverberg-san?" The teacher called Ishi-whatever his name is talk to the students.

"Yes, Hallard-san?"

I could see a girl with spectacles and masculine face raises her hand.

"What's your favorite girl-type?" she asked, grinning widely like nothing happened.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Deadpanned.

"KYAAA~~! Hallard-sama!" Some girls squealing, some others looks like they're going to faint.

Okay, I assumed this Hallard dude thinking I'm a boy. I can't blame her though, after realizing what I wore today really made me looks like a boy. A pair of baggy pants, hoodie jacket and sneakers. Oh, fuck my sense of clothing…

'_Oh man…' _I growled frustratedly.

I could hear all girls in the class squealing, some of them looked at me with a hopeful gazes. And also some boys laugh. Except for a certain red-head and a long-haired bluenette. _'A Wow for that bluenette… She looks gorgeous…_' wait, what?

"I—I uh… uhm…" _'Fuck you Silverberg! Say something helpful! Don't just stutter like a moaning sissy!' _I slapped myself mentally.

When I'm going to explain to the class about my gender, the teacher already speak.

"Hallard-san, please ask a question within common sense." I can see a vein popped on his head. I'm trying hard to suppress my sigh.

"Well, my bad then…" The Hallard dude sits down and winked at me, beside her seat I could see an intense jealousy aura coming from a brunette. What the fuck? Why she looked at me like she's going to kill me right here, right now? I shivered and looked away.

"Well, any other questions?"

And some students start to ask questions like 'where do you live' or 'what's your phone number', etc etc…

After sometime which feels like forever, the interrogation haven't even stopped. I really thanked God when the teacher finally speaks.

"Okay, that's enough kids! Let's see… Silverberg-san, you may sit next to Kruger-san." He offered while smiling. God, I almost kiss him at the place I stand to show how fucking grateful I am. But of course I didn't even want to think about kissing a random guy who supposed to be my teacher.

So I walked to the last row desks and find an empty seat beside the bluenette.

"Um… Kruger-san, right? Nice to meet you." I try to talk to my _maybe_ soon new friend.

"hmph…" she huffed. _'What the hell? I'm trying to make a conversation here! Please answer with something meaningful or at least smile!'_ I could feel my hands cracked slightly.

"Uh… okay then, I'll just sit here. I hope you don't mind—"

"I won't mind if you just shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep here!" she hissed.

"O—Okay" I quickly sit down and didn't even bother to look at the bluenette. I have to admit she scared the fuck of me.

-------------------------------

The class went well without problem and time for lunch is finally came.

I sighed heavily and happily taking out my bento box from my bag and start to unpack it's content.

Something I haven't known that for me, a lunch time is a time of torture from now on. Why I said that? Because when I'm stand up and heading to the door to wash my hands, a pair of strong arms held me at place, and sit me back to my bench. I could see the Hallard handsome girl grinning ear-to-ear and beside her, the previous glaring brunette looked at me still with a killing aura.

"Now, now Yuki-kun. Just calm down will ya? My name is Chie, Chie Hallard. This is **my girlfriend** Aoi Senou." She added a special teasing intonation on those words. The girl in question just blushed.

Did I just hear that right? I blinked dumbly a few times.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions for the class' information needs." She said, still grinning. Behind her some girls talking in group and blushing when they're stealing glances and their eyes met mine somehow.

"Now let's start with the previous question you haven't answered…"

'_Oh I'm sooo dead…'_ I thought while gulping and laughed nervously. I needed to tell them I'm a girl before I'm mistaken as a boy by the whole campus.

"Umm… Chie-san, look… I can't answer that because—" Chie interrupted me by laughing.

"C'mon! Don't be so shy! You know, I'm not going to tell that to anyone! Just for those girl's needs!" She pointed her finger to the group of squealing girls while still laughed. My eyebrow twitched.

"No! What I want to say is—"

"A—ano… Silverberg-kun…" I was interrupted once again, this time is by another girl. She blushed tomato red and… Wait…

'_Oh my freaking God! Don't tell me—'_

"My name is Erstin… um… D—do you mind to have lunch together with m—me?"

'_OH MY FREAKING GOD…'_

"Sorry, Erstin-san… But I think I need to use a bathroom now… Ehehe" I laughed nervously and start to run looking for an escape.

"He's escaping! After him girls! You girls want to know what kind of girl he's after right?! " Chie shouted.

"Aye-aye, Chie-sama!"

And somehow I was being chased by my newly acquired fan-girls around the campus.

-------------------------------

I panted and looked around. _'Good, no one's here!' _I sighed in relieved and crouched to catch up my hitching breath.

I was in my own bliss until heard something—scratch that, I heard someone's voice. No, it's not only one person… two? Moaning? What the hell is happening? Did I heard it just right?

Well… who knows? Curiosity beat me and I tiptoed to where the voice's come from. And my eyes felt like jumped out from the hole.

I saw Kruger kissing someone, a girl. A honey-haired girl with nice curves I should say… I gulped and I snapped back to my sense when i unconsciously cracked a stupid branch…

"Who's there?!" The bluenette barked to my direction.

"Holy shi—" I was about to curse when I felt a hand covered my mouth and pull me away from the sight of a frightening Kruger.

My eyes once again widened in shock when I saw a pair of lime orbs staring at me. I can't do anything to object when she's dragging me even further from the view.

When we're already far enough from the lovebirds, it's the red-head's turn to barked at me.

"What the hell are you doing?! Spying on Kruger and Viola like that?! You must be bored living in a peaceful world!"

"What? Spying? But I just—"

"Here, listen, Silverbeck—"

"It's Silverbe—"

"Whatever…" Nice, she interrupted me while I'm going to tell my own name.

"Look, I'm telling you not to do that ridiculous thing ever again if you appreciate your life."

I just nodded.

"Well… Thank you, um…"

"Nao."

"Pardon?"

"I said NAO, are you that dumb?!"

I blinked blankly.

She sighed heavily.

"My name is Juliet Nao Zhang, but I preferred to be called Nao. And you are Yuki Silverbeck huh? A pervert, breast-maniac?" she glared at me as she called me a pervert and breast-maniac.

"Uh… it's Yuki Silverberg… And look, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning! I tripped okay?" I pleaded and apologizing and all she do just huffed.

"So, what brings you here, pervert? Targeting Kruger huh? Too bad she's gay and already taken." She raised an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"What? Gay?"

"Never mind it. So why are you here, huh? Stealing lingerie already?"

"No! I'm here because that Chie and other girls were chasing me all around! And I'm not a lingerie thief!" I huffed and then sighed in defeat.

"Must be a hard day, eh prince?" she teased me.

Great, first, she called me a pervert and breast-maniac. And now she's teasing me. Hey, wait…

"What? Prince?" I blinked. Totally confused.

She just sighed and looked at me with a pitiful expression.

"The gossip of you transferring here as a 'rare good-looking prince' is already spread like a wild fire within few minutes without you even know it, too bad you met Chie and Aoi, the best gossip provider in this campus... Heh, I guess you just have to bear yourself with the fan-girls of yours—"

Nao stopped her babbling when she realized my face's color is already drained away.

"Oi, pervert, still alive?" she waved her hand in front of my face but I just stared at her in horror.

'_I can't believe this campus!' _I face-palmed my face and cried on my mind in sorrow.

-------------------------------

**OMAKE**

**Me : *huffed* How's THAT!**

**Natsuki : (o///O')**

**Shizuru : I loved it! Ookini Koyuki-san! *giggles***

**Me : Hehehe! Sorry it's kind of short... XP**

**Shizuru : Never mind it Koyuki-san, you will type more than this I assume? *smirk*******

**Me : Uh... Uh... Sure... *scratch the back of my head*  
**

**Nao : What the heck, you just got a review and you already proud with that?! And why I'm so fucking OOC here?! *slammed hand on desk***

**Me : *sweat-dropped* can't see me in a good mood are we… *sighed* don't worry! If you want your making out part I'll just type it right now— (loud smack can be heard to the entire room)**

**Nao : *blushed* grr!!**

**Yuki : *sweat-dropped* eheheh… I think the author is 'going bye-bye' now… So, please R&R! ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3 : Say What!

**Me : Hello all~! Chapter 3 already! No new review? I don't care with that! Time to get serious… *posting*  
**

**Yuki : Oi, what's with that stupid face?**

**Me : Hey! I'm trying to get into a serious mood and now you've ruined it! *cursing***

**Yuki : (o_O')**

**Nao : Nah, don't care about her, she's just insane.**

**Me : IKEZU!! MINNA IKEZUU!! *cries***

**Nao : (o_O) WTF?**

**Yuki : Apparently, the author's mood swings already reach the limit… so—**

**Me : JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!! *pulls my own hair***

**Nao : The freak over there doesn't own anything…**

**Yuki : Enjoy! ^^ *drags me out***

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 3**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Oi, pervert, still alive?" she waved her hand in front of my face but I just stared at her in horror.

'_I can't believe this campus!' _I face-palmed my face and cried on my mind in sorrow.

-------------------------------

"Oi…" I can hear Nao whispering on my right ear and blew it in playful manor, made me jumped in shock. My eyes widen in horror.

"Calm down, will you?!" She hissed angrily.

"What is it?"

"Kruger! She's over there!"

"HOLY—"

"Shut the hell up! Do you want to die or what?!" She hissed and pulls me away from the killer-faced Kruger. She looked really pissed off.

'_Oh I'm so dead, now how should I react when I met that Kruger?! She's going to skin my ass alive!_' I cried on my thought.

Somehow, both of us managed to escape from Kruger and found ourselves in front of the cafeteria.

"FINALLY! CAFETERIA!! FOOD!! OH JESUS CHRIST!! Just the only one I needed right now!!" I squealed happily.

When I looked at Nao. She just stared at me in disgust. Yes, DISGUST. _'What am I? a piece of shit?'_

Threw away the bad thoughts, I smiled.

"Eheheh… Um… Th—thank you very much Nao-san!" I bowed at her.

"A thanks? For what?"

"For bring me to bliss." It supposed to be a joke, but my eyes automatically sparkled with real joy seeing the food sample on the cafeteria. Nao just looked at me blankly before burst into laughter.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked with a dumbfounded face.

"You should see how horrible your face is!" She cackled into another set of laughter.

"..."

After some short-time laughter, she stopped and walked away.

"Gotta go now, bye." She waved at me and left.

"Uh, wait! You don't want to eat something? I'll be the one treating you!"

"Nah, no need for that. I have something important to do."

"I—I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever boy..." She waved and left

I waved back. And I headed to the cafeteria with a happy face. _'Wait, why didn't I tell her about my gender? BAKA!!'_ I scolded myself.

'_Nah, but that sure can wait… time to EAT!'_ I smiled and walked into the cafeteria.

-------------------------------

CAFETERIA

I walked around the cafeteria and find myself being stared head-to-toe by everyone in that place. So very interested way of stare I should say.

'What the… They're staring at me just like seeing some kind of ghost.'

Soon, I found myself sit down on an empty seat.

"Welcome, may I help you?" A busty carrot-top asked me cheerfully.

"Ah, yes! Um… A bowl of ramen and a glass of cold water, please." I replied with a smile.

"A sure thing! Wait a second!" She beamed me with another smile and left.

I sighed when the recent event today replied on my mind. _'Now I'm in a big shit! Just what the hell is wrong with this campus?? How the hell I should tell people about that gossip? Damn, this is just the first day of school and it's already be the worst day in my life!'_ I groaned frustratingly and buried my face on my palms.

"Here you go! Enjoy the meal!" When I lost on my thought, the carrot-top already came back with a bowl of steaming ramen and a glass of cold water.

"Thank you… uh—"

"Mai, Mai Tokiha. The owner of this cafeteria. Heheh…" she introduced herself and smiled to me.

"Yes, Mai-san. And I'm Yuki, Yuki Silverberg." I beamed a smile at her. _'Finally! A normal person to talk to!'_ I cried happily on my heart.

"Maaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! I want another bowl!" I could hear someone's shouting from the other side of my seat.

"Alright, alright! Geez, just wait a second okay, Mikoto?" and then Mai left to the kitchen.

I caught a feral-haired teen with messy hair and double braids on each side of her head. Interesting hairstyle I should say. I lost on my thoughts when suddenly she's already standing in front of me, grinning.

"New friend of Mai?" she asked innocently.

"Uh— well…"

"Mikoto!" She pointed her finger on her chest and smiled brightly.

"Eh? I—I'm Yuki, nice to meet you, Mikoto." I replied and smiled at her.

"Mm hmm!" She nodded and then sat beside me.

'What's with this dude? Side-effect of the ramen? Or she maybe just stupid?' I thought confusedly.

"Yuki likes Mai's ramen?"

"Hm? Uh… yeah, it's delicious."

"Mai makes the best ramen!" she pumped her fist on air and laughed. "And I love Mai!" she grinned.

"Mikoto? There you are!" Mai returned and handed her a bowl of ramen. "Here you go!" she smiled at the child who was eating happily.

"She didn't make any fuss, did she?" Mai asked me all of a sudden.

"Huh? No, she just—_'wait… She?'—_ promoting the ramen… I guess?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that, this is Mikoto, she is the first year here and she is also my—"

"Girlfriend! That's what Nao said!" Mikoto raised her head and shouted then nodded. "I love Mai and Mai's food! Mm hmm!" She grinned and digs at the food on her bowl again.

I saw the carrot-top in front of me blushed heavily and then pouted.

"MOU! MIKOTO!!"

I laughed at her reaction, they're made such a cute couple. _'Wait, couple?'_ I looked at Mikoto weirdly.

"Um, Mai-san… Mikoto is a girl?"

"Yes."

"And she is your girlfriend?"

She just nodded and starts fidgeting nervously until both of us heard some noises and squeals from the other side of the building.

'_Oh crap! Those fan-girls!' _I thought as my palm start to sweat and shaking.

"Ano, Yuki-san…" I think she realized the looks that already changed on my face.

"W—what is it?"

"You're the new student here are you not?"

"Uh... Yes. I'm in grade two…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Just as I thought…" she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard a gossip of a new transferred student and they said the new kid is kind of hot, but I never thought you'll be having a fan-girls in such a short period." She chuckled.

I sighed. _'Man, it already reaches this place? This will be even worse…'_

"Mai, to tell you the truth, I'm a girl." I confessed out of the blue.

"Huh?" she stared at me blankly.

"I. Am. A. Girl." I repeated the words slowly to make sure she understands what I mean.

"You're kidding me." She looked at me with a disbelieved expression.

"I'm serious!" She flinched when I barked at her.

"But, you didn't looked like one!" she laughed heartily.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry about that." I sighed in defeat.

"Haha, no problem, it should be me who need to say sorry about that. But I think even if you told them the truth that you're a girl, those fans of yours won't change their mind." She giggled.

My eyes widen in horror. "What?!"

She shrugged uncomfortably. _'Okay, I have a bad feeling about this…'_

"…Well, I think I should tell you this, so you won't be too shocked later..." She stopped to make sure I'm listening. And I was listening indeed.

"… You have to know that almost half of students here are gay. So you don't have to be too shocked if you got those fan-girls all over this campus." She said uneasily.

I inhaled the water on my mouth and choked successfully. _'Say what?!'_

-------------------------------

**OMAKE**

**Me : *sits at the corner, mumbling something inaudible***

**Nao : What the hell is wrong with her?**

**Yuki : How am I supposed to know..?**

**Me : I KNOW IT!! THIS CHAPTER IS A CRAP!! KILL MEEEEEEE!!! *shaking Nao's body while crying***

**Nao : WHAT THE FUCK! LEMME GO!! SOMEONE HELP!!**

**Yuki : I'm sorry for that, I think the author is need some inspiration for some time. So I could say she won't be updating fast. Please be gentle to her… And don't forget to R&R! Bye-bye now! ^^'**

**Me : OOOOH CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!! I DESTROYED MY FIRST FANFICTIOOON!!! NOOOOOO!!!**

**Nao : Yuki! HELP ME! FUCK YOU IDIOT AUTHOR! LET ME GO!!**

**Yuki : Uh, i think she lost control for now... We should take our leave then, please R&R so we will know if you like it! And I'll make sure the idiot work her ass off for updating the next chapter! Bye-bye now~ *waves*  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

**Me : YAAAAY~ FINALLY GOT SOME INSPIRATION!!**

**Yuki : Updating already? Hmm...**

**Me : What is it? You're unhappy?**

**Nao : What kind of rubbish you're posting now?**

**Me : *death glare***

**Nao : *yawns***

**Yuki : *sweat dropped* anyways... Thank you very much for all readers and reviewers!**

**Me : Those reviews is really encouraging me! THANK YOU! *bows* now the disclaimer, please!"**

**Nao : Koyuki owns nothing except her idiotic behavior. *grins***

**Me : HEY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**Chapter 4**

**------------------------------------------------**

My face paled in a split second. I doubt if Mai missed the change on my face.

"Yuki-san? You okay?"

I just nodded in defeated manner.

"Um… I won't blame you if you're not too fond of this kind of rela—"

"No. It's not that…" I interrupted her before she mistaken my intention.

"Huh?"

"I have nothing against homosexual relationship, I'm just sick of those fan-girl things. They're really creepy if you want to know! Following you around everywhere, squeal whenever you do something, and taking pictures without you even knowing it! Didn't they understand the privacy need?! Man, I won't be surprised if someday I'll find them peeking at me while excreting..." I shivered at the thought of those fan-girls swooning all over me in the bathroom.

_'okay, that's really made my stomach twitching already'_

"Well, that's a good thing to hear from a newcomer… Except the fan-girl problem, of course..." Mai sighed in relieve.

I laughed and smiled at her, reassuring that I'm all okay and I really didn't have any bad description at those kind of relationship.

"Well, now if I may ask something…" I tried to break the silence.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the girl called Kruger?"

"By the name Kruger, you must be meant Natsuki. Natsuki Kruger, the ice princess in this campus."

"Ice princess?" I blinked.

'_Seeing her attitude already explains everything though…'_

"Yes, and she is dating the kaichou in this campus, Shizuru Viola."

"Kaichou? You mean like student council president?! Wow… How can?"

"The rumor said the kaichou-san fell in love with Natsuki when she's playing basketball. It's a love at the first sight I assume." She sighed dreamily.

"Oh and a sure thing not to forget, she is the cousin of the flirting queen in this campus, Juliet Nao Zhang." Mai added while laughing.

_'Nao's cousin?! That's unbelievable!'_

"Cousin? Wow... Can't find any similarities between them..."

"Haha, well... It's unbelievable but it's the truth! World is always full with surprises." Mai laughed.

"But... Flirting queen? Why she was called by that?"

"Oh, don't worry. You just are going to find it out soon. It's quite easy thing to find out, since you're in the same class as her." Mai teased and laughed again.

"Now, Mai, that's not helping…" I sighed. She just laughed harder at my reaction.

Then after some talks and gossips, it's time to left and start another class. I bid my farewell to Mai and Mikoto, then dashed to the class. Too bad, I got lost.

**------------------------------------------------**

"Shit, where the heck am I now?? I got lost in my own campus. This is so not cool…" I sighed frustratedly.

"Ara. This is the class hour is it not? What a student like you might be doing here?" A thick Kyoto accent came from the behind of me.

"Wh—What?!" Shocked, I quickly turned and saw a chestnut haired beauty with a pair of crimson orbs staring at me.

'_Red eyes? Wow…that's rare…'_

"Ara, sorry if I surprised you." She put a hand on her mouth and giggled.

'_Wow, this girl is so…' _I brushed away the thought and stuttered.

"U—Um… I got lost." I replied, blushing heavily and scratched the back of my head.

"Ara? You're new here I assume?" She replied, still wearing the same smile.

"Y—Yes, the name is Yuki Silverberg… And you?"

"Ara, what a sweet girl. I'm Shizuru Viola. A pleasure to meet you."

'_Wait, she knows I'm a girl?! This girl sure has a good sight…'_

"Shizuru… Viola?" I repeated the words and blinked. _'I think I've heard this name before…'_

When realization washed over me, I jumped and widened my eyes in horror.

'_Of course moron!! Shizuru Viola! The campus' kaichou and Kruger's girlfriend!!' _I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh… Viola-san? So, you must be the campus' kaichou right? U—um, the pleasure is all mine." I stuttered and she responded with a giggle. _'What a beautiful voice—wait, what I'm thinking?!'_

"Ara, so Silverberg-han is already knows me?"

"W—well… Some students are telling me about you… Uh, and please just call me Yuki, I didn't used to be called Silverberg.. Hehehe…" I laughed nervously and I could feel my palms shaking.

"It's Yuki-han, then." She smiled. _'God, her smile's just so tempting... Kruger is the luckiest person in the world!'_

"_S_o, where are Yuki-han is heading to?" She asked. Still wearing that magnificent smile of hers.

"Eh? Um… The class 2 B…"

"2 B? that's the same class as my Natsuki!" She exclaimed happily and giggled. "I shall accompany you there, do you mind?" She offered and smiling brightly.

"Su—sure! Thank you very much, Viola-san!" I bowed at my life-saver and followed her direction.

**------------------------------------------------**

**NORMAL POV**

The class was silent when suddenly a knock on the door breaking the silence.

"Sugiura-sensei? I'm sorry for interrupting… I'm here escorting the new student of this class." Shizuru said to the red-head teacher while smiling.

"Oh, Viola? No problem, where's the kid?" The teacher grinned and caught the sight behind Shizuru.

"Uh… Sorry sensei, I got lost when I'm trying to find my way here." The person in question is replying with a blush.

"Well well… Isn't it the new kid on today's hot gossip?" Midori grinned widely.

"Huh?"

"Nah, never mind! Now come in and sit down, will you? I'm about to start explaining today's lesson."

"Uh, yes sensei. Thank you very much Viola-san. Uh, sorry for the problem..." Yuki bowed to Shizuru who just nodded and walked inside the class.

The class staring at the newcomer, some girls swooning over the kaichou, the others talking to each other and sneak glances at Yuki, and the other just don't care at all like the certain red-head who's filling her nails, and the sleeping bluenette. Shizuru, of all people, of course did not missed the view.

'_Ara, Natsuki's sleeping face is so adorable…' _She thought and smiling. Until she heard a soft cough from the red-head teacher who now grinning wide ear-to-ear. Being caught staring at her girlfriend, Shizuru just smiled to the teacher.

"Well, I shall take my leave then. If you may excuse me, Sugiura-sensei." Shizuru bowed at the teacher and left.

**------------------------------------------------**

"After changing, you all shall be gathering at the gym! We'll do basketball!" Midori shouted to the class then grinned and left.

"Silverberg-kun?" a soft voice could be heard from behind me.

"Y—yes?" I managed to smile to anyone it might be. It's the blonde from before. _'What's her name again? Erstin?'_ And behind her I could see another bluenette with an interesting hairstyle; two spiky pigtails with two braids hanging behind her ear. And then my eyes meet pair of piercing orange orb.

"…This is your P.E uniform, and uh… I'm sorry for what happened before, I thought you're a boy… And um…" The busty blonde stuttered and blushed.

"She's was lost on rock-paper-scissor, and was dared to make a move on you. What an idiotic behavior." The bluenette replied while muttered and sighed.

"N—Nina-chan…"

"Eh? That's nothing, really… it's my fault though, and I didn't tell you all I'm a girl…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed. Then my eyes was stared at the orange one within a few seconds.

"..."

"..."

The bluenette seems caught the message on my face and then speak.

"Nina, Nina Wang."

"Oh... Ah, Nina-san then… Nice to meet you." I smiled and she just nodded.

"Let's just get changed then." She walked away. The blonde just followed behind her and gesturing me to follow them.

**------------------------------------------------**

**CHANGING ROOM**

"Ah, there she is." A teal haired girl suddenly speaks when she spotted me with Nina and Erstin entered the changing room.

"Good day to you. I'm Tomoe Marguerite, the class representative. Nice to meet you Silverberg-san." She said and smiled to me.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too, Iinchou-san… And, uh… Just call me Yuki. Silverberg is kind of difficult to spell." I said and laughed.

There's an awkward silence.

_'Perfect! It's the time to tell the entire class about the mess!' _I nodded at the thought.

"Uh... Everyone, I'm sorry about the ruckus earlier, only if I tell you all about everything, the recent event won't even occur." I said bowed to the entire class. The class went silent for some time that feels like forever. My palms start to sweat.

_'Shit, did I just said something embarrassing?'_

The silence still remained, until I heard a laugh coming from a red-head beauty I know from earlier.

"What's with that laugh, Juliet-san?" Tomoe glared at Nao.

"Nah, she's just plain stupid, that's all. A lucky coincidence she is kind of cute." She said easily then winked at me. And I blushed at the comment.

"That won't do, Juliet-san. I want you to apologize now." Tomoe demanded, I could see Nao twitched her eyebrow at the comment.

"What are you? Her mom? I'm just giving my opinion, what's with the arrogant attitude? And don't call me Juliet, weird hair." She mocked with a playful tone.

"What the—" I swear I could feel a wrath aura coming from Tomoe. But, I won't blame Nao. Tomoe's hair is really kind of… Well, extreme..?

"Let's just change quickly and leave." Nina suddenly speak and dragging me and Erstin away from the war field between Nao and Tomoe.

"I won't be happy to hear those words coming out from a bitch like you who likes to flirt on old men." Tomoe mocked back at the red-head and smirked when she heard some girls gasped and then talking between themselves. Nao frowned at the comment then just smirked.

"Hmph... at least I'm not a pathetic psycho gay like you." Nao spat back at the teal haired girl.

"Wha—" Tomoe suddenly flushed, and she charged to Nao, full with anger.

I don't know why or how, probably by instinct. Suddenly my feet dragged my body and jumped myself in front of Nao and in a split second, all I could feel is just a sharp pain on my left cheek. Tomoe is just slapped me who's standing in front of Nao as a human-shield. I could hear loud gasps coming from everyone inside the room, including Tomoe. Nao just stared at me, mouth slightly gaped in shock.

"Ouch..." is the only word I managed to said after some moments of silence.

"Yu—Yuki-san..." Tomoe stuttered. Still shocked.

"Um... I—I think it's just not wise to solve a problem by fighting here, and in addition, in front of all our classmates..." I replied, smiling nervously. _'oww... my cheek feels really numb now...'_

"..." Nao still stare at me in silence. Behind her, I could saw Kruger was looking at me.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-san..." Tomoe apologized then lowered her head in shame and she left without saying any word. Although I still could see she shot Nao another death glare before she left the room. And then Kruger is whispering something to Nao.

I rubbed my sore cheek then started to walk away as well, until someone speak, make me froze on the spot.

"Wait, Yuki." I could hear Nao called me.

I turned to face her and she blushed slightly, then sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for took the slap for me, 'kay? I owe you one." she mumbled and walk away. Then Kruger walked to my direction.

"Nice one dude, you really make that psycho ashamed to her ass." She smirked and patted my shoulder.

"By the way, I'm Natsuki Kruger, feel free to call me Natsuki. And thanks for saving my stupid cousin." She said and left. I could see her grinning to Nao while walking out the changing room.

And I smiled brightly at their back.

**------------------------------------------------**

**P.E CLASS**

" C'MON! C'MON!! MOVE THOSE CUTE ASSES OF YOURS!!" Midori yelled to the girls who was playing basketball on the court.

"Tch... What's wrong with that woman? Ugh... She's really get on my nerves..." Natsuki groaned and shot the teacher a death glare.

"What's with that face, Kruger?!" Midori yelled from the outside of the court. Natsuki flinched and looked away, cursing under her breath. I just laughed and went to the water tap to cool down my heated face, it's terribly hot today. I bet hell is even colder than this place.

I was going to turn the knob of the water tap until someone speak to me.

"How's your cheek?"

I turned and saw Nao. Her arms folded under her chest, showing her cleavage in front of my eyes. My eyes widened slightly at the view.

_'what the—'_

"Huh? Uhm... It's okay." I replied, smiling while brush away the dirty thoughts on my mind.

"Hmm..? Like what you see?" She asked with a playful tone.

"W—What?!" I blushed and looked away.

"Hee? Is that so?"

"..." Being caught staring never felt good._ 'I feels like an asshole now...'_

Nao giggled, then I could feel wetness on my left cheek. Nao put a wet towel on my sore cheek and smiled.

"That's for what you've done for me before, thanks to you, the sore one is not my cheek." She grinned.

"Hahaha... Nah, that's nothing much, really." I reached the towel to hold it and brushed our hands together softly. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and my heart beating faster. When I sneak glances at Nao, she's also blushing lightly. My eyes widened slightly.

_'I wonder what kind of warm and fuzzy feeling is this?'_

**------------------------------------------------**

**OMAKE**

**Me : THERE! WHAT ABOUT THAT?!! *huffed proudly***

**Nao : *yawns***

**Yuki : …**

**Me : What?! Say something!!**

**Shizuru : Ara, I'm in this chapter but there's no me and Natsuki together...**

**Me : But Shizuru, at least you could see Natsuki's sleeping face, right? Right? *nervously gulping*  
**

**Shizuru : Ara, I suppose that's true...**

**Me : *exhaled in relieve* And here's a present for you... *shows Natsuki's sleeping picture to Shizuru***

**Shizuru : Ookini, Koyuki-chan! My, my... Natsuki is really adorable~**

**Natsuki : *blushed* HEY STUPID AUTHOR! HOW THE HELL YOU MANAGED TO HAVE THOSE PICTURES?!**

**Me : Ohohohoho! Never underestimate an author's power! Here Shizuru, the one wearing bikini in hitch-hiking pose!**

**Shizuru : A-ara... *holding nosebleed***

**Natsuki : SHIT! Damn you author!! I'm so going to kill you!**

**Me : *runs for life with Natsuki chasing furiously behind me***

**Yuki : ...W—Well... What should we do now?**

**Nao : How the heck I'm supposed to know? I'm going to sleep in my room. Bye-bye *waves and leaving***

**Yuki : …**

**Shizuru : Well, minna-san please R&R for Koyuki-san, she'll keep updating if she got enough encouragement. Now, Yuki-san, if you may excuse me, I'm going to put this photos to my collection... *smiles and leaving***

**Yuki : U—um... Bye-bye now! Please R&R! ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gossip, oh Gossip

**Me : HOLY SHIT!**

**Yuki : Now what?**

**Me : What is this?! Lots of awesome fanfiction just been updated quickly!! *panicked***

**Nao : So what? It's not like you just losing now...**

**Me : What's that supposed to mean, eh, woman? *death glare***

**Nao : Your drabble not stand any chance compared to theirs!**

**Me : *shocked with mouth agape***

**Nao : *laughed heartily***

**Yuki : N-now now, Nao-chan... Isn't that a bit too harsh? *sweat-dropped***

**Me : I FAILED!**

**Nao : Yes, YOU ARE! *smirks***

**Yuki : Um... I think I'll just have to do the disclaimer, then...**

**Nao : Make it quick already! Ahahaha! She's really fun to tease...**

**Yuki : Thanks a bunch to all the readers and reviewers! Koyuki-chan owns nothing but me and this story, now please enjoy the story and if you may excuse us... ^^'**

**

* * *

  
**

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**CHAPTER 5**

------------------------------------

_'I wonder what kind of warm and fuzzy feeling is this?'_

------------------------------------

Our eyes looked into each other for a some time I don't know how long, I begin to wonder is that okay if I keep look at them forever.

_'Her hand is so warm... And small, and soft...'_

Her hand was trapped beneath mine, my hand wrapped it perfectly just like our hands were designed for each other. I blushed at the thought.

"Um... Your hand..." She break the silence and I blushed furiously.

"S—sorry!"

"N—never mind..." She stuttered. I could see her blushed as red as her hair, and I giggled.

"What's so funny?" She frowned

"Hehe... Nothing, it's just... You looked adorable with that blush." I scratched my cheek and she laughed.

"Well, let's just head back to the court, I bet Midori's going to kill us if we stay any longer here."

She was going to leave until I managed to grab her hand again automatically. Not wanting her to leave.

"Nao..."

"..." Her eyes widened because of my sudden action.

_'Holy shit! What the hell I'm doing?! Oh I'm so dead!!' _I cursed myself

"T—thank you for this..." I managed to say then waved the damped towel and smiled.

"...It's nothing..." She managed to said and then she left me, running away.

_'Oh, now I'm screwed...'_

------------------------------------

"Ugh! I can't feel my feet!" Chie groaned loudly and sat on the bench inside the changing room.

"What the hell's wrong with Midori? Is she on her PMS day?" Natsuki said irritatingly and massaged her sore feet.

"Your feet okay, prince?" Chie asked suddenly, grinning broadly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine... I used to this." I answered shyly, scratching my cheek.

"Wow, you sure have awesome feet..! I never thought a single life form could survive this kind of hell!" Chie replied and stare at me with an unbelieved gaze.

"..." I can't say any word and blushed.

"Now now, what a shy prince we have here." Chie teased again and laughed.

I turn away and caught a pair of lime orbs staring at me. Rush of heat suddenly wash over my face, I turned away blushing furiously.

"Oi, you okay Yuki?" Natsuki asked.

"I—I'm fine..."

"Is that so..." Chie added, smirking ear-to-ear

"W—what?"

"Nah, don't mind me, I just have some predictions... Now if you'll excuse me, Yuki-kun.. Come here, Natsuki!" Chie grabbed Natsuki's wrist and dragged her away leaving me alone.

_'Now this is just weird...'_

------------------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

"Now why the heck you bring me here?" Natsuki frowned and take a sip on her canned soft drink.

"Natsuki, I think Yuki have a crush on your beloved cousin." Chie speak easily.

Natsuki choked on her soft drink and coughed hard. Chie rubbed the back of the poor bluenette who looked like she just swallowed a lizard.

"Huh?! *cough* What the hell, Chie?!! Don't pull a horrible prank like that while I'm drinking!!" Natsuki barked at the charcoal-haired girl in front of her angrily. Chie just cackled into a set of laughter seeing the bluenette's reaction.

"Calm down wolfie, it's just a prediction! But man, I wish I recorded that! Your expression sure is priceless! Ahaha~"

"Do it again and I'll tell Aoi you flirt with the first-year student! Stop laughing, it's not funny! Dammit!"

Chie's face paled in a split second and she went silent. And it's Natsuki's turn to laugh at the horrible expression Chie made.

"Okay, so what's your point saying that Yuki has a thing on that spider?"

"Well... I caught them sometimes stealing glances at each other."

"What the hell?! Hahaha!"

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"I know, I know... I don't know, but that just feels... Wrong, somehow..."

"But it's a scoop!"

"Let's not talk about this, Chie. Let's say it's just your stupid hallucination—"

"Let's find out what's occurred between them!"

"..."

"Hey, you're in?"

"Do as you please, I'm not going to join your ridiculous idea." Natsuki said and walked away.

"Hey, c'mon Nat-chan! You spoil the fun here!" Chie pleaded.

"Like what I said before—" Before Natsuki could say any more, she felt her pocket buzzing.

_'It's Shizuru... Shit! I forgot to meet her at the cafeteria! Damn this gossip woman...'_

"_Natsuki, where are yo—"_

"U—um, I'm sorry Shizuru! It's not like I would forget to meet you, but Chie here halt me and took me long enough to get rid of her. I'm on my way now, are you already—"

"_Chie-han? What business she might need to do with Natsuki?"_

"Eh? It's nothing, just some theory she called scoop that she found from the new kid Yuki..."

"_Ara, Yuki-han? Sounds fun to me..."_

"What?! No! Not you too, Shizuru!"

"_Why not? Well... I'm not that fond of gossips, but put a little attention at it never hurt, right? And in addition, I'm the kaichou, so it's important to know the news on the campus..."_ Shizuru giggled on the other side. Natsuki just scowled.

_'Great, now my girlfriend is also a gossip-addict...'_ Natsuki thought and she sighed.

A moment of silence until Shizuru speak again.

"_Natsuki? Where are you now?"_

"Uh, the basketball cou—"

"_Wait for me there."_ And the line went off.

"Oh, this is just great."

"What's great?" Chie asked while munching on her bun.

"Shizuru, she'll be here soon... I think she's interested to your scoop..."

Chie almost choked on her food after hearing what Natsuki said, then her face brightened with joy and her eyes burning with spirit.

"GREAT!! Now if the kaichou is interested, everyone will! This is a BIG scoop I tell ya!!" Chie pumped her fist on air enthusiastically.

"Everyone but me..." Natsuki sighed and walked away until she felt a pair of arms wrapped on her waist and pulled her into an embrace.

"Ara, Natsuki is going to leave without saying anything to me? How mean..." Shizuru whispered teasingly and nibbled at Natsuki's ear and chuckled at the bluenette who already turned crimson red.

"Sh—Shizuru!" _'shit! She's fast!'_

Shizuru chuckled and then turn away, facing Chie's direction.

"So, what's the new scoop, Chie-han?" Asked Shizuru, only to be replied with a smirk.

"Hee.. Never think the great kaichou is also a gossip-eater..." Chie said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ara, Chie-han ikezu! Of course I should know what happened to my student for the time being, am I not? Beside, listening to them sometime never hurt." Shizuru replied, still wear her smile on her face.

"Ah, of course, Kaichou-san! It's a pleasure for me!" Chie laughed.

"Argh! Make it quick, will ya?!" Natsuki barked at the charcoal-head.

"Okay, okay... No need to rush the good gossip!"

"So...? I heard it's about Yuki-han."

"Yes, maam." Chie smirked again, and she tells Shizuru everything.

"Ara, they'll make a good pairing!" Shizuru clapped her hand together and giggled.

"Deshou? Deshou?" Chie grinned. "I'll make sure to dig it until the final truth!" She exclaimed and pumped her fist enthusiastically.

"Ara, and I'll be expecting the very best of your work, Chie-han." Shizuru said while smiling. "And, if you may excuse us... We have some business to attend..." She said again while wrapped Natsuki's hand with hers and dragged her away from Chie.

"Uh.. Sure, see ya later wolfie!" Chie laughed as Natsuki being dragged by Shizuru while shooting a death glare at her.

Chie laughed until she felt her cellphone in her pocket buzzing.

"Yes? Oh of course I won't forgot… Hm, yes... yes, I got the scoop." And she flipped her cellphone then run to the campus building.

------------------------------------

School is over, I run to the principal's room to grab some of my luggage filled with clothes and other needs.

"Excuse me, gakuenchou-sensei..."

"Ah, Silverberg-san. Please come in, may I help you?" The lavender haired girl sitting on a wheelchair smiled warmly at me. Behind her, the pinkette maid standing as always, also beamed me with a smile.

"Uh, I'm here to take my luggage. I heard they sent it here?"

"Oh, yes. Fumi-san?" The principal hint the luggage that lies on the floor unharmed.

"Yes, Mashiro-sama."

"..."

"..."

_'ookay, I'm fed enough with this silence... I need to say something.' _I thought and shrugged uncomfortably.

"Silverberg-san" The principal called my name_ 'speak of the devil...'_

"Y—yes, gakuenchou-sensei?"

"You sure are fast gaining student's attention compared with all newcomers." She said, smiling.

"What?"

"I heard the gossips you know..." She chuckled seeing my petrified expression.

"W—well... I have no intention to make myself... 'Famous'... If you know what I mean—"

"Why of course I do understand, Silverberg-san. It's just them being extreme. But it's fun to watch my students have such a fiery teenage spirit..."

_'Now who's talking, come to think of it, you don't look any older than the students yourself...' _I thought giving her a look.

As if she could read my mind, she speaks again.

"If you're wondering how old I am, I'm sorry, but I can't tell a classified information such as that." She smiled and I could feel my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ara, I think Silverberg-san shouldn't open her mouth that wide. A random thing might get inside." She chuckled playfully.

"A—ah! Ehm, sorry for that gakuenchou-sensei..." I lowered my head in shame.

"No need for that, I got myself used to those kind of questions and looks." She smiled warmly at me, made me blushed. Another set time of silence and Fumi returned with my luggage.

"Here you go, Silverberg-san."

"Ah, thank you very much, Fumi-san..."

"And here's your room's spare key, I would ask someone to escort you there if you don't mind—"

"No no! Thank you very much, Fumi-san. But I think I should find my way myself. I don't want to be a burden. Now if you may excuse me, Fumi-san, Gakuenchou-sensei."

"Oh, it's too bad, then. Good bye, Silverberg-san." Fumi bowed and the principal is just nodded her head and smiled.

"Good bye." And I left the room.

------------------------------------

"Let's see... Girl's dormitory 3rd floor, room 307..." I read the address written on the paper which Fumi gave me before. Lifting my luggage, I start to search the building.

"Yuki-kun?"

I turned my head and saw the busty blonde with a spiky pigtail bluenette.

"Erstin? Nina?"

"Where are you heading to?" Erstin said while smiling to me.

"Um... The dormitory."

"Oh, I see... Which room you'll be staying?"

"Um... 307"

"307?" Nina blinked.

"Yes, 307."

"The same room as Juliet Nao Zhang and Senou Aoi..." Erstin said and closed her mouth with her hand.

"A lucky coincidence for you, though. Congratulation.." Nina said, smiling.

"What's that congratulation for? I think there's nothing to congratulate." I blinked confusedly at the two girls.

"Eh? Didn't you like Nao-san?" Erstin asked surprisingly.

"What?!" My eyes shot open widely. _'Oh GOD... Now what?!'_

------------------------------------

**OMAKE**

**Me : Ugh! *falls on bench* m-my fingers... (T, T")**

**Shizuru : A screen-time with my Natsuki! Ookini, Koyuki-han! *hugs me***

**Natsuki : Well, not bad... Hey, Shizuru! Let go of her! *huffed angrily***

**Shizuru : Ara, is my Natsuki jealous? *hug me even closer***

**Natsuki : ("O///o)**

**Me : Shi—Shizu—can't... Brea—th...**

**Natsuki : Shi—Shizuru! *pout***

**Shizuru : Ara, so adorable! *let go of me and hugged Natsuki***

**Me : F—Finally... Ahh~ I forgot how delicious the fresh air was~ *loud smack* OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Nao : What the hell?! This is ridiculous! Why I'm so OOCly in a lovey-dovey mood here?! Fuck you author! *point a middle finger to me***

**Me : *eyebrow twitched* I'll take that as a LEMON project invitation! *smirked***

**Yuki : L****—Lemon****?! You can't be mean****—**

**Me : MUAHAHAHAHA!! YESH I MEAN IT!! LEMON! STORY WITH SE****—**** *another loud smack***

**Nao : NEVER even think to write them!**

**Yuki : (o_O')**

**Me : Ouch ouch ouch... But I KNOW you WANT me to make one! *start to type*  
**

**Nao : What the— OH, YOU WON'T! *materializing her claw and chase me***

**Me : Yuki! Your lover is went INSANE! You didn't gave her the morning s****e****—**** GAAH!! HELP ME!!**

**Nao : Grr! Come back here!! Son of a bitch!**

**Yuki: …Uh... W—Well, while the author is trying to save her life, please R&R minna! ^^'**

**Me : *shouting from afar* I also made a fanart from chapter 4, check this out! **http (:) //jejeee (.) deviantart (.) com/art/stare-at-each-other-133822043** BYE BEE~~! \(^oO^)/**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lots of Bumps

**Me : SANKYUU FOR REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *blew kisses***

**Nao : *looked at me disgustingly***

**Yuki : *sweat-dropped* Just do the disclaimer, Koyuki-chan...**

**Me : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY AND YUKI-KUN! DAMMIT!**

**Nao : Enjoy the story... Or, whatever...**

**

* * *

  
**

**GARDEROBE'S NEWCOMER**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

------------------------------------

"Eh? Didn't you like Nao-san?"

Oh. My. Freaking. God. Did I just hear that right? Quick! Find a nearest tree and slam your head on it! Hope that will bring me back to my senses...

------------------------------------

"What?!" I answered with a shocked expression and I could feel my jaw once again dropped. Wide enough to put a garbage can inside it.

"Um, today the entire school already talked about that..." Erstin answered, already confused that I don't even know a single thing about the gossip.

"Don't tell me you don't even know the entire school were talking about you." Nina said staring at me unbelieved.

"...Um—"

"Okay, I think that already answered my question." Nina walked away and sighed.

"Uh, please follow us. We'll show you the dormitory!" Erstin try to cheer me up with her somewhat happy tone, but it only make me frowned.

_'Damn this campus and it's moronic fan-girls and gossip-eater!!'_

We walked silently to the dormitory's direction. I have no idea about what made them suddenly went silent. We walked passed some buildings and we stopped in front of a building that looks like a huge apartment. Yes, it's HUGE and I really mean it.

"This is the dormitory?"

"Yes... The elevator in located inside the dorm at the right side. Now let's go to your room!" Erstin said with a smile on her face.

_'what in the hell she looked so excited for?'_ I eyed her walks away humming some random songs with Nina walking beside her. I followed them and my ears caught a familiar voice, it's deep and alluring, and sexy in a same time... _'wait, what? No no no, I didn't think about that!'_ blinked and shook my head.

"...so we escort her here. Now if you may excuse me Nao-san." Nina said and bowed her head slightly.

"U—um, goodbye Nao-san, Yuki-san... Take care!" Erstin also bowed and left, from afar I still could see Erstin entwined her hand with Nina's and giggling while Nina blushing.

_'so they're a couple...'_ I mental-noted myself, still looking at the same direction until Nao snapped her finger in front of my face.

"Oi, what are you looking at? It's not like they're the first gay you ever see, right?" Nao said, smirking playfully.

"N—no, I have nothing against them—"

"Then you're jealous?" Nao smirked.

"W—what?! NO!" I answered with eyes widened.

"Ahahaha! You should see how horrible your expression is! It's hilarious!" Nao cackled and clutched her hurting stomach because of laughing too much.

"Hey, it's not fu—"

"It is! Hahaha..."

"What's with the noise, spider?! I'm trying to have some sleep here, dammit!" I could hear Natsuki barked from the door next to us. _'so she staying at room number 308...'_

"What the hell is your problem, mutt? Can't see me in a good mood, eh?" Nao said while raising an eyebrow.

"You're way too annoying for me! Get a room you damn lovebirds!!"

"L—lovebi—"

"Fuck you, mutt! I've told you I'm not in a lovey-dovey relationship with this lion-hair!"

_'lion hair?' _I blinked in confusion. _'did my hair looked THAT bad?'_

"Yeah, whatever, spider-in-love" Natsuki snickered.

"Why you little—"

"Ara, what's the problem, Natsuki?" a thick Kyoto accent could be heard inside the room.

"Sh—Shizuru! What are you doing?! Go get something to wear!!" Natsuki unconsciously barked at the brunette. After realizing her stupidity, she slapped her forehead.

"What the hell?! Don't tell me... You two were having after-dinner sex?" Nao burst into laughter while me and Natsuki blushed. Another giggle could be heard from inside the room.

"Ara, I think Natsuki shouldn't be that loud about our secret business..." Shizuru giggled.

"Why you— ARGHH!" Natsuki yelled frustratingly and closed the door with a loud slam and we could hear some groan and giggle erupted from the room.

"..."

"..."

we stay in an awkward silence until Nao finally crack the ice.

"Just hurry bring your luggage and get inside, it's cold outside." She said walked away, facing her back to me.

"O—oh.. oka—" I can't finished my words when I, for once again in my life, tripped on my stupid foot an crushed forward against Nao, who just managed to turn away facing the flying me.

*loud thud*

"Kyaa—!"

"Oof!"

And the universe went spinning.

------------------------------------

**NAO'S POV**

I don't know what the hell happened anymore.

First, I just got myself dragged into a shitty gossip that says I have a thing with that new kid.  
Second, another shocking news that Yuki'll stay in the same room as mine, and now, when I'm going to get inside my room, she pushed me down to by back on the damned hard floor.

I can't help but yelp by the sudden hit. My head banged to the floor with a loud thud, it's fucking hurt I tell you.

"What the— whoa! Way to go prince!" I could hear Chie's voice.

"Urgh..." And a low growl coming from a warm body on top of me. My eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Ouch, fuck it.." I moaned, pain pierced on my head. It hurt like hell and my vision suddenly blurred, and universe went pitch black in a split second.

------------------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

The loud thud and yelp from Nao already attract the girls from the dormitory, they poked their heads out from the door and eyes widened in a split second. A loud gasps coming from all the girls that saw the view of Yuki lay on top of Nao. Some of them whispering between themselves, some the other blushed, and Chie quickly snapped some pictures of the lying couple with her cellphone.

"Big scoop! BIG SCOOP!" Chie hummed delightedly and cradled her cellphone, then she made her way inside her room. Slamming the door shut.

"Urgh... Oh holy shit.. what the hell is happening?!" Yuki cursed with a horror painted all over her face. She can't believe what was happened between her and Nao.

She lied on top of Nao, and looked like she's pinning Nao beneath her. Her right leg separated Nao's both legs and her knee brushing with Nao's inner thigh. Her other leg was somehow bent and lifted Nao's right leg with a suggestive manner. And in addition, Nao is wearing a skirt, which of course add the delight at the view.

With such an intimate and suggestive pose, and in addition in front of all the girls on the dormitory, it won't be too surprising to hear some gasps and squeals from them.

Nao, still on unconscious state, lied on her back in a pose that will made anyone drool over her. Her head tilted to the right while her hands were lifted and placed beside her head, her eyelids were closed and her breathing was hard because the pressure from Yuki on top of her. Yuki suddenly felt rush of blood on her face and boil her face with intense heat, struggling to get up and hold her nosebleed that threatened to come out from her nose.

------------------------------------

**YUKI'S POV**

_'Damn! Why on earth THIS kind of thing occurred at this damned dormitory?!'_ I cursed silently on my mind and reflectively put a hand on my nose, my face felt hot like it's been on fire, my heart beating madly fast and my head felt dizzy. Nao by the way, slammed her head quite hard on the floor and went unconscious.

_'Shit! Oh the holy, holy shit!'_

Without care to say anything, I maintained to held my blush, then I lift Nao bridal-style and run inside our room. Room 307. Not care about a single damn thing those girls were squealing and whispering about us. I just need to escape from that spot, fast.

I slammed the door shut and looking around the room to find the room, I put Nao carefully on the bed and then start to panic.

_'what should I do now? Man, this is not good...'_

"Silverberg-san?" a soft voice called my name, made me turn around to face the voice source; a mid-length brunette with pair of blue eyes.

"Uh, yes?"

"Hello, I'm Aoi Senou." She beamed me with a warm smile.

_'Man, she's 180° different compared with the first time we met this morning... Oh what a piercing glare you have before...'_

"I heard you'll be moving to this room, but I didn't expect you to arrived this soon, and— OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO NAO?" She screamed in panic when she saw Nao lied on the bed, motionless. I just smiled sheepishly and scratched my cheek.

"U—um... Aoi-san, I can explain..."

And there, I told her everything. How I was escorted here, and how I was tripped in a fucking stupid way. After hearing my story, she laughed heartily. Not a reaction I'll expect I should say, so I just stand on the spot I was, and blinked.

She wiped some small tears from her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled it. _'What? Are you going to give birth or something?'_ I stared at her with an upset expression and scowled.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry for laughing... But it's just so funny!" she giggled and then start to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to damp some towel to put on Nao's head, I bet she had slammed her head quite hard on the floor."

"Oh, right..." Recalling the way Nao slammed her head, I won't be so surprised to find a bump on her head after she regain her conscious back. A sure thing; she won't be happy.

Unhappy Nao = not a good thing.

_'Oh, just kill me right now...'_ I shivered at the thought of Nao hitting me furiously for giving her the bump on her head.

"Now if you don't mind, I have something to do so I'll leave Nao under your care, have a good time, Yuki-kun." Aoi said beamed me a smile.

_'what the hell?'_

"Good time? She'll kill me in an instant!" I said with my eyes widened.

"No way! She won't do that to someone she likes!" Aoi blurted innocently and giggled.

I felt like a sack of bricks hit my head with a hyper lighting-speed.

"S—she what?"

"She likes you!"

"But it just a go—"

"Nah, all of the student in campus already know the truth! The news provider always give us the right fact"

the universe once again went silent.

_'The truth?! What the hell?!'_

_'Ooh, I'm so going to give that Chie a piece of my mind!'_ I thought when suddenly a loud groan coming from the bed behind me.

"Nngh..."

It's Nao, already regained her consciousness. _'oh shit!'_

"N—Nao?" I tried to talk to her.

She just glared at me.

"What the hell is happened to me?!"

"I didn't do anyth—" I can't continue my words because she already walk in front of me and smacked my head, hard.

"Ouch!"

"You little runt! Now what should I do to face the entire campus tomorrow?!" Nao face-palmed herself and groaned frustratingly.

"Hehehe... What a cute couple-in-quarrel, wait until Chie hear this." I could hear Aoi speak and smirk.

"Aoi?"

"Eh? Iie, nothing in particular! Now if you may excuse me—"

"WAIT!" I suddenly screamed. Aoi flinched and Nao covered her ears with her hands.

"SHIT! MY EARS BLEEDING!" Nao barked at me, and I panicked.

"W—what?! Seriously?"

"No... But ALMOST!" Nao shot a death- glare at me.

"..."

"..."

"N—now, if you may excu—"

"Not that fast, Aoi-chan~" Nao said bitterly. She gulped and giggling nervously.

"We can't afford you to tell your beloved Chie about our misunderstanding right now, can we?" Nao added. I could feel venom spreading from each word she said. I stiffened, Aoi shivered.

"N—no! O—of course I won't tell anything!" Aoi laughed nervously, I could see beads of sweat on her brow and forehead.

"Hee? Are you sure you won't say anything even if that fox begging you with sex?" Nao blurted so easily made Aoi turned tomato red.

"N—Nao-chan! Okay, okay I won't say a word to Chie!" Aoi pouted, I just exhaled with joy. Until I was smacked again.

"Ouch..."

"Why the hell are you so relaxed?! This is all your fault!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Not to mention, now I had a big bump on my head!" I could feel a killing aura coming out from her body, trying to burn me to crisp.

"S—sorry, I didn't mean to do any harm!"

"You didn't mean any harm, but you caused a big deal with those gossip-eaters!"

"..."

"Now if you understand your fault, I want you to run around the dormitory and screaming 'I'm sorry', naked." Hearing those words, my eyes widened as a size of a plate.

"Hahaha!! I'm kidding, moron! I can't believe you actually think I'm serious! Bwahahaha!" She laughed her ass off while I just watch her. Speechless.

"C'mon c'mon... I'm just kidding, no hard feelings 'kay?" She tapped my shoulder and walk inside the bedroom while yawning.

I took a deep breath and calm myself, then I looked at the clock, it shows 08.30 P.M. I quickly unpack my luggage and head to the bathroom with a towel on my hand.

I hummed softly, proceeding my path to the bathroom and start to undress. I put my dirty clothes on the rattan-basket I assumed as a dirty-cloths basket. And I entered the bathroom, turn the water knob on and screamed loudly.

I turned the water into a very hot temperature.

Felt my skin burning, I running panicky around the bathroom with a towel around my body and unconsciously turn the knob into the 'cold' side. Suddenly the bathroom door was yanked open and showed me a red-head with a shocked expression. When she saw me in a half-naked condition, she blushed and managed to retreat from her spot until she was slipped on a soap and fell forward.

Once again we was crushed against each other.

She fell on top me and pushed me under her. I can't think of any other things when suddenly I felt a crack on my skull and went 'bye-bye'

Universe went silent and pitch black once again...

------------------------------------

**OMAKE**

**Me : YAAY~ It's done~!**

**Yuki : But it's short...**

**Me : *100 tons fell on my head***

**Nao : I'm passed out?! What the heck is happening here?!**

**Shizuru : Ara, I'm having a *censored* business with my Natsuki? I love it, Koyuki-han! *snuggling on Natsuki***

**Natsuki : *blushed tomato red* Shizuru!**

**Me : R-really? You like it?  
**

**Shizuru : *nods***

**Me : *cries in happiness*  
**

**Nao : Eww..**

**Yuki : *sweat-dropped***

**Me : OOOOOKAAAY!! Please R&R minna! Love you all!! ^^**


End file.
